


Always and Forever Yours

by roco_tacos



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Character Death, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han and Minho are cute, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Minor Character(s), My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, bang chan - Freeform, did i put too many?, hwang hyunjin - Freeform, minor Hyunin, only in the beginning, tags are weird, this isnt a fluffy story, whatever anyways, yang jeongin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roco_tacos/pseuds/roco_tacos
Summary: Minho woke up that day with Jisungs arms wrapped around him. He sniffled and turned slightly to look at the time on the clock on the wall. The time read 8am so Minho slowly untangled himself from his boyfriends’ grasp. He gave the sleeping boy a quick peck on the cheek. Then, he went downstairs to make a special breakfast for his one and only. See, today was a special day. It was Minho and Jisung’s 3 year anniversary!
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Always and Forever Yours

August 3rd, 2019  
Minho woke up that day with Jisungs arms wrapped around him. He sniffled and turned slightly to look at the time on the clock on the wall. The time read 8am so Minho slowly untangled himself from his boyfriends’ grasp. He gave the sleeping boy a quick peck on the cheek. Then, he went downstairs to make a special breakfast for his one and only. See, today was a special day. It was Minho and Jisung’s 3 year anniversary! Minho wrapped the apron around his waist and got to work. 30 minutes later Minho had a hot breakfast ready for Jisung on a tray. He carefully made his way up the stairs and to their room with the food. Setting it aside, he brushed some of Jisung’s hair out of his face and shook him awake. “Wakey~ Wakey~ Sungie!” Minho cooed. Jisung groaned and rolled over to look at him. Minho smiled at him and motioned his hand toward the tray of food. “I made you a little something”. Jisung shifted to look at the tray on the nightstand then looked back at Minho. “Awww you didn't have to.. But thank you, I will be taking this” he said and sat up. Then he took the tray onto his lap and immediately dug in. Minho scoffed and sat next to him, leaning his head on Jisung’s shoulder. As the younger was eating, Minho looked up to him, staring at him. “Like the view? I know I'm handsome” Jisung said and attempted to flip his hair. Minho giggled and pushed him lightly “please you wish, you’re so ugly”. Jisung just let out a sound of disagreement and continued to eat. Minho snickered in victory and rested his head back on the younger's shoulder. After Jisung was done eating, he got dressed and led Minho downstairs. “So as you know, it's our anniversary.. Aaand i got you something because i'm the best boyfriend ever” Jisung boasted while taking Minho to the living room. Jisung let go of Minho’s hand and told him to stay put, then he waddled to the couch and started digging in between the cushions. Minho looked at him in confusion but it soon left when Jisung pulled a small box out. “Ahah! I got it!”. Jisung bounced back over to Minho and looked up at him. “Happy anniversary Hyung!” Jisung beamed and held the box out to the older. Minho took it from him and made quick eye contact with him before he slowly unwrapped the box. Inside the box were a bunch of condoms--- no no jk anyways---. Inside the box were 2 rings, promise rings. “I just thought they could be a substitute for regular marriage rings because someone hasn't proposed to me yet.. Hint hint”. “Shut up, we both know that's not happening anytime soon” Minho replied with an eye roll. “Yeah yeah whatever, anyways put yours on!” Jisung exclaimed and took his out of the box. Minho followed suit and slipped it on his ring finger, it fit perfectly. “Do you like it? If not, you know I can take it back and return it for a different- ``''no no it's perfect” Minho cut him off with a smile. Then he wrapped an arm around Jisung’s waist and pulled him into a kiss. Jisung leaned in and kissed him. The kiss wasn’t rough or anything, it was slow and full of love. Minho tried to heaten the kiss but Jisung pulled away - with a whine from Minho- and booped his nose. “Nu-uh. Not until tonight” he said with a smirk and skipped away. “Plus I have one more present for you, but I have to go get it.” Jisung shouted from the kitchen. Minho chucked and walked after his boyfriend into the kitchen. “I’ll only be gone if like.. Half an hour or something like that”. Jisung said and grabbed his keys. Then he gave Minho a kiss on the nose and left. Minho scanned the kitchen looking for something to do white his boyfriend was out. He decided to call Hyunjin and Jeongin and see how they were doing. He walked to the living room and sat down on the couch, then he pulled up Hyunjin’s contact on his phone and called it. 2 rings later Hyunjin’s face popped up, covering the whole screen. “Hey Hyunjin! How are you and innie?” “Oh hey Minho hyung! We’re doing good, well actually currently we are trying to break into Bang chan house but you know..” Hyunjin gave an innocent smile and you could hear Jeongin screaming and banging on the door. “Shut up baby.” Hyunjin whispered to Jeongin and turned back to Minho, “anyways yeah.. Did you need something?” “um no.. Jisung just went out to get me something because it's our anniversary.. But um.. You seem busy so i'll let you go.” Hyunjin looked away from the camera quickly then responded with, “oh yeah sorry.. Um.. happy anniversary!”. Just before Hyunjin hung up you could hear Bang Chan yelling in the background. Minho snickered and looked at the clock - a quarter till 11 - that means that Jisung has been gone for 45 minutes. ‘You shouldn’t rush him.. Maybe he's stuck in traffic’ Minho thought to himself and decided to take a nap.  
Minho woke up cuddling a pillow - drooling a little. He squinted and looked around the room. ‘That's weird..’ he thought. “Jisung?” he yelled and started walking out of their room. Minho then looked all around the house, shouting his lover's name but alas, he was nowhere to be found. Minho went back to the room and shakily grabbed his phone to look at the time. 2pm. Minho then started to panic. It’s been 3 hours! Where was he?! Minho quickly called Bang Chan, he’d know what to do! “Oh hey min-” “Chan! Where’s Jisung? Do you know where he is?” Minho yelled over him. He didn't care if he was being disrespectful, all he cared about was Jisung. “Uh.. no” and that's all Minho needed to know. He quickly hung up and dialed Jisung’s number, something he should have done first but didn't. Straight to voicemail. He tried again. Straight to voicemail. He tried again and again and again, but everytime it just went to voicemail. Minho was really worried now and started crying. All he wanted was to hold Jisung so closely and hug him so tightly that he would explode. Or maybe have Jisung cuddle him and tell him everything was going to be ok.. And tell him he loved him over and over and over. Then Minho’s phone started to ring and he picked it up in a heartbeat. “Jisung?” He choked out. “Is this Lee Minho?” an unknown voice responded from the other end. “Y-yeah.. What’s wrong.. Is my baby ok?” he pushed. “We’re so sorry”

“We’re so sorry,” the unknown person said. “What? What happened.” Minho panicked and sat up, ready for whatever was going to come at him. But not ready enough. “Han Jisung was involved in a head on collision.. It wasn't his fault but he suffered many injuries to his head. The other person involved in the car accident was able to get him out of the car and called an ambulance. Although he was alive when he arrived at the hospital.. He died shortly after…” Minho froze, unable to process what was happening. “What.. he's.. What..” minho sputtered. “Would you like to come down to the hospital? He will be here for a little longer before we bag him ``''y-yes i'll be on my way” and with that Minho hung up and ran to the hospital. He didn't mind that it was raining. He didn't mind that he didn't have a coat. He didn't even mind that his shoes weren’t on correctly. His best friend, his everything, his world, his boyfriend.. Slipped between his fingers and away to the world unknown. Once Minho reached the hospital he yelled some incoherent words to the desk person and was taken to a room. Taking a deep breath he opened the door slowly and looked at the sight in front of him. There he was.. Silent and lifeless. His chest wasn't rising and the heart monitor was flat lined. Minho ran over to him and hugged his lifeless corpse, crying into his hoodie and interlacing their hands. “Why- why did you have to leave me so soon” he sobbed into his chest. Minho stayed there the rest of the night. Obviously not in the room - because they kicked him out to bag the body - but he stayed in the waiting room. He fiddled with something in his hand and knew it would never be the same again.

1 month later

He can't believe it.. He made it this long..  
Minho woke up on a sunny saturday morning. It was 1pm and the sun was shining through the curtains. Minho stretched and checked his phone quickly. On his phone there were hundreds of missed calls and texts from the other members in the band, asking if he was ok and offering their places for him to stay at. He decided to ignore them - as always - and looked up at the ceiling. ‘Saturdays were always Jisungs favorite…’ he thought and sat up. ‘And its sunny too.. What a perfect day’. Minho then got up and put on one of Jisungs hoodies. Then, he headed downstairs. His stomach grumbled as he passed the kitchen. When was the last time he ate? Whatever it didn't matter now. Minho exited the apartment and headed to the fire stairs. As he ascended he toyed with a band of metal in his pocket.. It was cold but it still gave him warmth in his heart. Once he was at his destination he pulled the ring out of his pocket. He walked closer to the rail and inspected it.. Something he never noticed written on the inside of the band. “Always and forever yours” it read. ‘How cute’ Minho thought and climbed up. He then unhooked the necklace from around his neck and added the ring onto it, next to his. He smiled and looked out at the city around him. ‘I'm going to miss this’ he thought with a smile and then…

He was free

“I missed you”

\- Here's a little after story if you want to read it :)-

Time Skip

6 figures shuffled over to a secluded part of a graveyard. Some crying, and some just trying to contain their composure to comfort the others. The youngest of the group plodded to the two twin gravestones and put a bouquet of flowers in between them. He returned to the mourning group. The group’s leader then softly spoke up. “I should have checked up on him.. I shouldn't have listened to him when he said he was ok.. It's all my fault” he sobbed, to which a long-haired male responded with “it's not your fault hyung…”. “Jisung would have wanted him to survive.” the oldest continued. “Listen, we can’t change the past.. They both wouldn’t have wanted us to stay in the past, but to look towards a brighter future.” the youngest spoke up and hugged the older. “Y-you're right.. I just wish i knew…”. The older cried into the younger's shoulder. “Don't be sad that they're gone, be happy because they’re both together now” the shortest said while putting a hand on the crying’s shoulder. And they left it at that. All looking forward to a (hopefully) brighter future. Never forgetting to occasionally visit the two twin graves, right next to each other, as Minho and Jisung would have wanted.

Lee Minho: October 25th, 1999 - September 14th, 2019  
Han Jisung: September 14th, 2000 - August 3rd, 2019

**Author's Note:**

> i cried making this om- anyways i hope you enjoyed this! dont forget to leave kudos.. idk everyone says that so...
> 
> ALSO i know hospitals dont work like that.. like where you can visit the person even after their dead but i had to have a way for Minho to get his ring so... anyways
> 
> constructive criticism is greatly appreciated


End file.
